Finding the Truth Within
by hermioneanddraco2005
Summary: Hermione is pushed away by her first love then her friends. As she tries to learn where she fits in she finds its where she should have been all along with a him by her side.
1. New and Old Feelings

Summary: Hermione is pushed away by her first love then her friends. As she tries to learn where she fits in she finds it's where she should have been all along with him by her side. NOT for people who love Ron! You've been warned!

AN1:I hope you like this fic. I still have my other fic; love in unlikely places out and in work so read it too. I hope you review also cause I love to hear from my dear fans! Love to you all, hermioneanddraco2005!

AN2: I decided to go through all my fics and read them and edit them and make small changes here and there. I have been off the writing train for a while so I felt this is something that I needed to do. Please do read and review for that is truly a great compliment to my writing when people say what they think! Thanks hope you like!

Thanks to all my reviewers for the last year: Sarah, Kelly, abbi, Lady of the Realm, Anghel Ni Kamatayan, Larissa, Christina, Danish Girl, DarkPrincessPyro99, D1M3, oreo69not96, Valentines-hater, A. Pucey, Goddess of Gorgeousness, Elfy-69, pokemehard, and daniels-girl!

Chapter 1: New and Old Feelings

"Hermione, look you're great and all but not quite what I am looking for." Ron said as he started dressing himself. Hermione laid there sprawled on the bed with a look of total degust on her face mixed with pain and sadness.

"What do you mean not quite what your looking for?" Hermione said in a shocked short of tone.

"Exactly as it sounds. I think your great but not what I'm looking for. I think its time that we find someone new and not see each other anymore." Ron said in an easy go nothing voice. He had all his clothes on now and was walking toward the door.

"So you just take my virginity and leave me here with nothing more than your great but not what you're looking for! What about the fact that you said you loved me and never wanted to be apart from me! I can't believe you RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione said as tears started to rise in her eyes. Hatred and sadness welled up in her and was pulling on her insides like tug of war.

" Well this is life so live with it. People change and so do feelings and it just happens that my feeling have changed to not liking you like I used too. Sorry but I have to go." And he opened the door and left.

Hermione broke as the door closed. She lay there naked crying her heart out because of the fact that she trusted him so much and let him take from her something that would never come back. How could someone be so horrible to a single person and not care about how it could affect them? She put her clothes back on while she continued to cry then left through a small secret door that led back to her dorm. She went to the shower and took one hoping it would calm her down and make his touch go away. To no effect did it help except make her sleepy. So she laid down to sleep making a vow to herself, "I will to never trust another man with my heart again no matter what." and she fell asleep not knowing that this vow could never be kept.

The next morning Hermione woke to find her eyes bloodshot and her head pounding. She had cried herself to sleep last night and she now felt like crap. She got up out of bed and decides to go to breakfast.

As she entered the great hall she saw Harry and to her disgust and pain Ron sitting next to...Lavender Brown! He had already started dating someone new and of all people to pick he picked one of the Gryffandor sluts! God Hermione was fuming with so many emotion but mostly sadness and anger. She went to grab her wand then thought better of it and ran back out of the hall crying again. But behind her followed someone in the shadows.

She went into the library where she felt most comfortable and went straight to the back where her favorite chair was. She continued to cry until she heard someone speak to her," Granger are you alright?" She recognized that voice at once and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She question as she realized that he had just called her by her name and not the usual mudblood.

"I saw you crying and so I thought I would come and see if you were ok." Draco said sounding human.

"Why? Why do you care? Is Ron paying you to do this and then turn around and start being bloody evil to me again?" She asked in between sobs.

Draco just chuckled at her. "The Weasel pay me! That bastard is poorer then my house elves and that's saying something. No he's not I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know I have been an ass to you for a long time, all right since I met you, but still can't I be nice sometimes? After all a guys as good looking as me needs to be able to pull offal emotions well. " Draco said kneeling next to her and wiping away her tears while giving her the traditional smirk. "Why are you crying? I figured its about you and Weasel but I heard from anyone exactly what's going on."

"Well to make a long story short Ron left me last night." Hermione said quickly then more tears poured down her face. She had no desire to tell him any details since it was after Malfoy she was talking to.

"Everything will be alright Granger. I'm here for you now and that should be a bit comforting." He told her as she stopped crying as a thought crossed her mind. Her vow came floating along that she would never trust another man with her heart and she got up with a shocked look on her face and ran out of the library leaving Draco standing there speechless. "What in bloody hell did I do now? "

He walked down toward the Slytherin common room and muttered the password and walk straight up to his room-ignoring Pansy whining to talk to him. How was he going to gain her trust if she kept fleeing from him? He had to draw her into his world in order to meet the task set for him and to meet his goal to finally win her heart. Since their fourth year when he saw how much Hermione had blossomed into a women he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"What happened today Malfoy?" A cold voice spoke from the fire making Draco jump slightly.

"My lord Hermione and the Weasley boy have broken up and she is very distraught because of it. I talked to her for a bit but she ran off before I could talk to her completely. I think there is something more to what happened last night then just them breaking up and it is eating away at her inside." Draco explained.

"She trusted him with her heart and lost her virginity to him that same night. I can see it in the aurora in this school. It is a very powerful thing love. I have learned that in my years of dealing with Potter." he spoke quietly but Draco heard every word clear as glass.

"My lord, what do you want with her anyways?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy you have a lot to learn. I have reasons for my plans and no one will know until I feel ready to tell them. I will forgive you this time but next time you will not be so lucky. Now you know what to do and I want her here by next Friday. Good luck Malfoy." He said and with a pop he was gone.

How was Draco to complete this task in one week if she would not even trust him? There was only one way to do this and that was to seduce her and teach her that not all guys were like that. Sure maybe his past was like that but anyone can change and he had. He just hoped that she would not be so thick headed and all because there was not a lot of time to mess with all of that. He needed to get her on his side and that was final.

AN: What do you think about my first Chappie? Kinda wierd and interesting all at once but hey all I need are your reviews and stuff so bring them on! I'll have the next chappie up very soon!

hermioneanddraco2005


	2. Comfort in Him

AN: Thank much to all my reviewers and fans! Would not be here without you! I hope you like this chappie! Happy reading! Oh and Review please!

AN2: Again just reminding you that this story is being revised so when you see AN2 it is me getting this chapter up all brand new and ready to read.

Chapter 2: Comfort in Him

Hermione went straight up to her dorm with tears coming down her face still and ignoring peoples questions and stares. How could she let Ron do this to her, to break her down to a no good crybaby? She had not acted like this since she was in the first year and it was because of Ron that she had acted like that too. Then to top it off to have Malfoy come and play around with her mind and try and take advantage of her. But in the back of her mind something was saying, 'you know this is something you wanted since you saw the boy'. She shook her head no and told herself she was just so distraught that she was going mad. Though she could not stop thinking about him she new she had too in order to keep her vow. Ron had changed her and that change was staying in order to not be hurt like this again.

At 12:00pm that day Hermione decide to go and take a walk by the lake and clear her mind of Ron and Malfoy. As she went passed the Great Hall Harry came out as he saw her, but it was not the typical happy go easy Harry it was a raging Harry that she had only seen when he was fighting last year against Voldemort. "Hello Harry. How are..." Hermione asked but was stopped as Harry came and slapped her.

"You horrible little bitch! How could you do that to Ron right after you fuck him saying he was not good enough for your taste!" Harry yelled at her.

She was sitting on the floor holding her face where he had just hit her and crying quietly, "I did no such thing Harry, in fact I think you should check your story and you'll find out that I am the one who you should be defending not that ass-hole of a friend Ron!"

"You liar! I know Ron and when he came into the dorm last night I knew something was wrong and we talked. You are the biggest Bitch of this school! How could you be so god damn Bloody EVIL! Not even Malfoy would sink this low." He yelled and Harry stormed off up the stairs leaving her on the floor crying.

She got up before the rest of the school came out the Great Hall and walked away outside to try and pull herself together. Not only had Ron killed her heart last night but now Harry thinks she was the one who mistreated Ron and to give him more he had hit her. What was the whole of Gryffandor house against her now? As she walked around the lake it became apparent to her that they were. Every person from her house that she saw did not look at her and seemed to snigger some rude comment at her as they walked passed her. Some were even so rude that they came right up and gave her their two cents. She found a big tree and went and sat behind it getting away from those things that called them self's people so she could cry in peace. Why had Ron done this? Had he not done her enough pain last night and then to go and turn all of the Gryffandors against her making her the bad person? She felt like she was ready to explode when someone stuck their head around the tree. It was Malfoy.

"Hey Granger can I sit with you?" He asked quietly. She nodded not really caring who came near her as long as they were not there to torment her. "I was just wanting to know if you are doing any better, but by looking at you, you look worse. Anything I can do to help?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"No, not unless you can perform a memory charm strong enough to blank out the whole of Gryffandor houses memory. And really if we are going to talk we should consider being on first name basis." She told him as she sniffed a bit and wiped the remaining tears away.

"I can handle that Hermione," Him saying her name sounded so sweet and seductive, "I don't think anyone wipe that many memories clean, not even Lockhart, but still if I could I would. Wow what happened here?" Draco exclaimed as he saw where Harry had smacked her.

"Harry." She stated, "Ron has told everyone that everything is my fault and that he is the good person. So I got smacked by Harry and pushed away by everyone else. I feel so out of place and feel like I could kill all of them right now for being so thick as to believe every word he has said! Its like a rage that has been inside me that is ready to be let out finally." Hermione told him truthfully. It was like a wave of blackness that had been hiding that rushed over her and the power within her grew at that moment to no one notice.

"Well if you want to you are welcome to hang out with me and my friends if you would like. I think you would fit in just fine." He told her as he placed his hand over hers. She looked down at it and told herself to pull away but could not make herself do so. It was as if a bond held them together like something that she had never felt with Ron. Judging by the look on Draco's face he was feeling the same exact thing as she was.

"I think they might not though because I'm, let me quote this, 'A fifthly little mudblood'. I believe you have established that clearly enough to me to get it in my mind. So I think that I would be just as out of place there as in my own house." She told him as she went to stand up but was stopped by Draco grabbing her arm softly.

"Stay with me for a bit longer. I want to talk with you. I know I said some down right brutal things to you and some things that should have never left my tongue but how can I ever make it up to you if we only spend about 3 minutes together at most?" He explained to her. She gave him a small warm smile that had always gave him the shivers when he saw it. "I know that as long as you are by my side no one will judge you or do anything that will upset you while you are down there. I will make it clear that you are welcome with me as any of them are ok? It will be like you are a fellow Slytherin among us and that is saying something for a Gryffandor. Who knows you might like it there better then in your own house." And he flashed a never before seen true smile and boy did it make him look ten times sexier!

"Alright then. I'll do it, but the first time one of them saying something that I find remotely hurtful or rude toward me so help them because they will be cursed faster then you can say HAVE AT YOU!" She told him raising an eyebrow and smirking. "I feel though as if I should tell you something that I have never told anyone." She started.

"Well tell me then. I won't laugh or whatever just talk to me." Draco assured her.

"Alright then. Well when we were doing the shorting in first year and I was called up it took the shorting hat about 10 minutes before he knew were to put me. Everyone thought that it was having such a hard time picking between Ravenclaw and Gryffandor, but what I never told them was that he was really having a hard time choosing weather to put me in Gryffandor or Slytherin. I always wondered why though. I never thought of myself to be a Slytherin or have Slytherin qualities." She explained and saw that his eyes were wide with a bit of shock.

"The Shorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin! Wow I would have never thought you to be even considered because of you being muggle-born. Mind you that some half blood witch and wizards get in but not very many. There really is something super special and secretive about you! I find it fascinating. But what I have heard from you today you could have just had the qualities hiding in you secretively or something." Draco told her. "Listen tomorrow is a hogsmeade weekend and I think it would be great if we hung out together then. What do you say?"

She sat there looking into his lovely gray eyes that seemed to hypnotize her and nodded yes, "Alright then. It sounds like a good plan. How about we meet in the entry hall at 8:00am tomorrow? Then we can ride down together."

"Brilliant! I can't wait till we meet again Hermione!" He said as he stood up lending her a hand then kissing it as they stood up. She smiled shyly and blushed a light shade of pink. "Mind if I walk you back up to the castle?" He asked.

"Sure. I would not object to the company. Besides maybe with you with me Harry won't touch me again. Mind you if he comes storming at me again I swear he will be sorry and never forget it!" She said with a look in her eye that told anyone that she meant what she said.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin!" He told her as they walked side by side up to the castle. 'This might not be too hard after all' Draco thought to himself as they went their separate ways to their dorms.

Hermione walked the rest of the trip to the dorms in a hurry as she tried to escape the torment that seemed to haunt her now because of Ron.

She went into her room and pulled out her wand and made a silver book appear in front of her. She tapped the book twice and mutter, "Recordsion" and she talked openly to the book as it sucked in all the words she spoke into the diary. She had got the idea for the diary from her 2nd year when Harry had found Riddles diary. It had served her well since then, helping her get through all her troubles and issues without having to spill her heart out to anyone. And being as she was like in love with books what a better way to confide her problems then to a book itself.

She finished her day's events and closed the book making it disappear again. She wondered why or how her life could so suddenly change. Was it because she had sex? Or maybe was it because it was time to face her true self? She new there was more to her than she knew or even her parents knew. It was something deep down that made her feel not quite complete no matter what she did. She had found comfort with Draco for god's sake! That is not something to just push aside as nothing because he had treated her like dragon dung since he met her. She was so lost at the moment and had no idea what to do about it. So she thought that she would sleep on it and sort through it tomorrow before she went to meet Draco.

AN: Thanks so much to all my fans who read and review! I love to hear from you so write me a review on what you think or if you have any questions I'll try and answer them if I can. Return for the next chapter!

Love HermioneandDraco2005


	3. The First Date

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and hope to get more from you all later! Hope you like this chappie! R & R!**

**AN2: Hey all! Just doing more work here. I will be giving a new chapter after my revisions to the first five are done. I have also changed the title because I found someone else had the same title and it was bugging me. The new title is Finding the Truth Within. What do you think? Read and Review!**

Chapter 3: The First Date

Draco got up early that morning being to excited to sleep anymore. He had the most wonderful dream that Hermione was finally his girlfriend. It was so hard for Draco to finally admit to himself that he liked her like that. When he had seen her the first train ride and the way she smiled at him, made him feel really nervous around her. He also had to worry on the fact that she was muggle born and his father strictly hated anything to do with a person like that. So for all these years at Hogwarts he watched her mature into the lovely beauty she now was while his feeling grew stronger for her. He remembered the Yule ball in 4th year and when he saw her and Krum walk in together how jealous and heated he became to see her with someone else, and it made him realize that no matter what he did or said he was always going to be in love with her. Since then his heart and body longed to be next to hers, to protect her, and show her every amount of love she deserved. The raged that filled his body yesterday returned as he thought about what Pottehead and Weasel had done to her. She never did anything to deserve such things. He wanted to curse and break every bone in their bodies for what they had done. He knew he couldn't do anything to them because all it would do was make Hermione afraid of him and get him in trouble and right now was not the best time to be getting into trouble. He had things to do and needed full use of himself to do those things.

To calm himself down he decide to go and take a shower and think about how he was going to complete his first task, which was to get her to be his. This was usually a thing Draco never had to worry about because all the girls he ever wanted came begging at his feet. Mind you though these girls were not the ones he loved and he knew the only reason he dated them was to dual the pain of not having Hermione. He had though, made some progress yesterday by getting her to open up to him and tell him things that she had never even told Saint Potter or Weasel. To him that was one of the biggest steps forwards ever. He still had a lot to do to win her heart and he knew it. It was going to take time but time right now was a bit of an issue for him. He had to get her to trust him enough to at least get her to come here to his dorm so she could face Voldemort. Draco really didn't want to put her through facing Voldemort but it was his other task and to ignore Voldemort was to wish for death. But he had confidence in her by just listening to her talk yesterday. She had real power inside. She had many things inside that he knew were ready to come out. She was something that he could not even imagine to be true.

It was finally 7:30am and he decided to head down. He figured why not be early than late. Before he could leave the dorm he heard a pop come from the fireplace. He looked over to find Voldemort staring at him with a deadly look in his eyes. "Malfoy, a word with you." He paused then continued, "I have been watching you work and your progress is going on well. I came to tell you that I would give you more time to gain her trust for your hard work yesterday. Now it is very important that she comes here not knowing she is to face me. I know how much she means to you and if you can, which I have faith in you, you can pull some trick to get her here without you being involved." Voldemort explained.

"Thank you for your generous gift my Lord. I will not disappoint you. I do not think that I will need to trick her to come down here. She is going though something that is changing her. She has this power about her now and is feeling extremely out of place in Gryffandor." Draco said as he bowed before the fire.

"Things are going to be easier for you then if already she is changing. Getting her here is only part of the task. You will know when the other part is complete when the time comes. This task is not easy but she is dearly important to me and has a special purpose so do not fail me Malfoy." He said then popped away again. The weight on Draco's shoulders lifted slightly as he realized that he had just been given more time to woo Hermione and gain her heart. He looked at the grandfather clock on the wall opposite the fire and saw that it was 7:50am and he only had ten minute to make it to Hermione in time. This was going to be tricky but he knew he had to be there on time. He ran through passageways only known by a few people and sliding portraits that only the Malfoys knew existed. He made it right as the clock struck 8:00am to find Hermione walking down the stairs looking distraught but please to see him there waiting for her. She looked awesome too, wearing a black pleated mini skirt with knee high boots and a black tank top to match. Her hair was straight and not frizzy which looked fabulous on her. She was simply stunning he thought, as he looked her up and down.

"Liking what you see Draco?" She questioned. He smiled and took her hand leading her out the doors.

"You look stunning Hermione." He told her kissing her hand as they sat in the carriage waiting for it to go.

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly. Everything just seemed so perfect when she was with him. Nothing could go wrong while she was with him. Then a knock on the carriage door made them jump slightly and it opened showing Ron and Lavender standing outside it. Draco looked at how quickly Hermione's face dropped to see them standing arms wrapped around each other.

"Plenty of room in her me sweet, lets get in." Ron said as he kissed Lavender deeply. Hermione's eyes filled with tears just as Draco stood up and said, "We do mind if you sit here! In fact we don't want you or your little slut anywhere near us Weasel so get the bloody hell out before I curse you out!" He had his wand pointed at there heads.

"Malfoy I would check who was the slut here. She seems to be moving on just as fast and to top it off barely wearing any clothes!" Lavender yelled.

"Shut the Fuck up you slut! Hermione is nothing more than a lovely innocent girl who this asshole has messed with and left her out in the cold! I would watch what you are doing... " Draco started but was cut off by a blast of Red light that came from behind him. Hermione was standing behind him wand raised and pointed at Ron and Lavender. She was breathing really hard as she took her seat. "Bloody Hell! Remind me never to piss you off. I swear you are lethal when you want to be." HE told her.

"Sorry they just pushed me too far. I can put up with a lot, but that was just too much at once." She said as she bent her head and placed them in her hands.

"No need to be sorry I mean that was bloody brilliant! I only wish it was me who did it. What curse was that? I've never seen it used before." He asked her making her head shoot up quickly.

A smile formed on her face that Draco thought it looked familiar but had never seen on her before, "Well since in how it is my own curse you would have never seen it before now would you." She smirked at his surprised look. "I call it the Revengeful curse. It makes the victim do the opposite of what they would normally do and each time they do what they normally do instead of the opposite a sharp shock shoots through their bodies. It only lasts for about and hour but I find it worth it for them." She told him as she motioned toward the door.

"That is pure genus if I may say so myself. I am very impressed that a Gryffandor came up with something that clever and quite powerful." He told her, as the carriage started moving down the road toward Hogsmeade. "So Hermione how does lunch at this special place I now about with me sound?" He asked her.

"You mean like a date type meal?" She asked a little surprised at his actions.

"If you want it to be like that then yeah, but if not then no just like friends until you want it to be like a date type thing. Anything for you." He told her then gave her the normal Draco Malfoy smirk.

She looked at him and blushed as she said, "I would like it to be a date then yes. I would like to have lunch with you."

"Well we have a few hours before we eat so anything you need to buy or would like to do before then?" He asked her as he placed his hand over hers and got the same reaction as yesterday. She just looked at his hand and did nothing.

"I need to get some more parchment quills, and I always try to make a stop by Honeydukes for some sugar free treats for my parents and something for me when I have a sugar attack." She explained to Draco.

"Sugar free sweets? Your parents are mental!" He told her.

"No they are not mental only dentist. Do you know what a dentist is Draco?" She asked.

He smiled and said, "No I have no idea what they are and to me so far they sound bloody rotten just by liking sugar free sweets."

"Well let me explain before you judge my parents. A dentist is someone in the muggle world that fixes and takes care of teeth. They use all these special tools and gadgets to work on your teeth. They hate sugar because it causes tooth decay and ruins teeth. That's what they do for a living. Now mind you pretty much all kids hate the dentist, so I can see you finding them scary too." She explained then gave him that same mysterious smile that kept reminding him of something.

He shook his head quickly making her giggle and said, "As I said before they are bloody rotten sounding. Do you find me amusing?"

"You quivered at my explanation and you're a wizard with a wand making you ten times more powerful then any muggle alive." She told him.

"Hmm, I see well I guess it is a bit funny. Well here we are, lets get what we need first then on we go to our date." He said as they stepped out of the carriage and offered her a hand out. He took her hand in his and smiled inwardly as she accepted it without hesitation.

They walk down the street stopping here and there buying things every once and a while. It was 11:30 when Draco led Hermione down an alley she had never been down before that led to a brass door at the end. Draco tapped his wand 5 times on the door making it open. He led her inside and heard her let out a small gasp. It was the most amazing place she had ever been before. The ceiling must reach at least 50 feet high with 5 huge chandeliers hanging throughout the room. The tables were all set for two with golden plates and utensils and a sparkling wine glass that was lined on the top with gold.

"Draco this is beautiful! It must cost a lot to even sit in here." She whispered.

"I think it is perfect to eat here because it is a beautiful place for a beautiful person." He told her kissing the top of her hand. The waiter came and sat them in a private dining area that was about the size of a small house but only had one table set for two set right in the middle of the room.

"Is there anything I can get you before you order?" Asked the waiter.

"We would like your best bottle of wine." Draco told the waiter.

"Yes sir it will be out shortly." And the waiter took out his wand and waved it in the air making a bottle float down to the table and two wine glasses appear. "Enjoy your meal." and with a pop he was gone. Hermione picked up the menu and picked out what she wanted then looked up at Draco and gave him a bewildered looked.

"Is this the first time you have ate in a wizard restaurant?" He asked her.

"Yes, I mean I ate at Ron's before but I never had to worry about a menu or anything. Would you mind explaining it to me though, I am kind of hungry." She said to him.

He chuckled quietly and then told her, "Remember when we ate at the Yule ball in fourth year? Well same concept just tap your wand on the plate and speak of what you want. It's that _simple_."

She smirked at him and said, "Thanks smart ass! No need to make me feel like a filthy muggle born." She stopped what she was doing and gave a look of total confusion on what she had just said. Draco's eyes went wide but then he smirked, "You truly are a Slytherin weather you want to admit it or not. I know you are by the power and the way you sometimes act. It has just taken awhile to come out of you."

"Its just so hard to think that I can one day be a Gryffandor and then all of a sudden I'm a Slytherin. You have to understand that I have no real reason to be in Slytherin as you do because of your family and all but me I mean I'm muggle born and all." She explained, "Sorry my mouth is running away with me again."

"No don't worry about it, I love to hear you talk. Just the way you explain things and all is just so wonderful. It is one of those things I admire about you, I always have." He told her as he bent across the table and kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep red at him kissing her.

The food was the best she had ever had in her life. She was having so much fun and she now understood why she was so drawn toward Draco. He was just amazing when he was not tormenting her. These last two days had been a real eye opener for her because she had met the real Draco Malfoy and found him really to be a great person. She was able to talk to him and open up to him with some of her deepest darkest secrets that she had and it touched her to be able to do so.

"Thank you so much for this! I enjoyed this so much." She told him. Then as he went to say something she kissed him. He returned the kiss and then once it ended she said, "That was amazing." Not realizing she had said that aloud.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one. I won't object to..." and before he could finish they were swept up in another kiss, "So does this mean we are going out now?" He asked her with a smirk.

'_You can't do this; He is just going to break your heart like Ron did. You can't trust men with your heart. They are all the same!' _she thought this to herself. _'But he seems so much better'_ another more powerful side of her spoke up, _'He has what you want, he can give to you what you want, power, friendship, and dear I say it LOVE.'_

"Are you asking me out?" She questioned not quite sure what she would do if he said yes.

"I suppose so." He replied.

"You have to know if you are or not because I can't just toss my self out there again to someone whom I can't trust." Hermione explained.

"There is one thing I need you to understand, I am nothing like The Weasel nor am I like I used to be a few years ago. I know I could give you what you need and want. Just let me show you." Draco explained to her in the most sincere voice she had ever heard come from him.

She smiled and said, "Then yes I will be your girlfriend as long as you kiss me again." And they kissed again this time with so much passion it made a whirlwind form around them making them float a few inches above the ground.

**AN: Hope you like! Review for me please! Will have the next one up soon!**


	4. The Vow Ment to be Broken

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed and hope you like this chapter! Happy reading! Remember to R&R! Love hermioneanddraco2005!**

**AN2: Me again! Just doing some more redoing and what not. R AND R!**

**Chapter 4: The Vow That Had to be Broken**

Since she had returned to Hogwarts from the date with Draco, Hermione had been thinking. How could she so easily toss away her vow to not let anyone close to heart again? Well considering on how long she had liked Draco she understood why. She knew that who she was, was not truly who she was suppose to be. She knew she needed Draco to help her through it and that somehow they were meant to be together. Still, in the back of her head she kept saying how she should have waited to start dating someone else. Then a picture of Ron and Lavender floated into her head and she thought well if Ron could move on so quickly why can't she. It was time for her to move on and get over Ron and she was now finally feeling as if she belonged when she was around Draco. She sighed and decided to not worry or fuss about it and just went to bed. She was happy and she need not worry about Ron anymore. What she did from now on was her decision and everyone could stuff it if they did like it.

At that very same moment Draco was sitting in his room thinking of Hermione and how lucky he was to finally have her. There was something about her that puzzled him. Every time she smiled he recognized that smile but couldn't figure out who smiled like that. He was here for her now and was ready to unearth the real Hermione who had been hiding for so long. He new that there was more to her then what he had seen and he just loved every bit of her new self as much as the old self. Then as Draco decided to do some homework he heard a pop in the fireplace and knew instantly that Voldemort had come to talk to him again.

"Malfoy, so you have won Hermione's heart even if she had vowed never to let another person close to it. This sits well with my plans. Now since you have her trust your time to bring her before me is shortened up to two days from today. This is all working out. By this Friday Hermione will be who she is meant to be. Good luck." Voldemort said and with a pop he was gone as quickly as he came.

Draco shivered as he always did after talking to him. His voice was so cold it went straight to the bone. So, Hermione had been trying to protect her heart. Well this was a job Draco was more than willing to take up. And to himself he made his own vow, "As long as I live no person shall ever hurt Hermione again for it will be their life to pay." With the tip of his wand he placed against his heart and instantly a bright light filled the room and a sharp pierce went through his body and he fell onto his bed unconscious as he made his own private unbreakable vow.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a warm and sunny day that made her feel like today held promise compared to all the rest. As she got up to take a shower before going down to breakfast she looked in the mirror and did a double take. Her eyes had turned a different color. Her eyes had turned black. Her eyes had always been a nice hazel color but now they were as black as night. She also noticed that her hair was straight and not frizzy like it usually was in the morning and to top it off her skin look paler too.

"Ok this is about half weird." She said as she touched her hair to make sure it was really what it looked like, "Maybe Ron is just playing with my head or something." She thought to herself as she continued to the shower. Why would her hair, skin, and eyes all of a sudden just change, she thought as she stepped into the shower and started to wash. She got out of the shower and decided that it would be best if she were to find Draco as soon as she could to talk to him.

Questions filled her head as she headed down toward the Slytherin common room. Then she stopped in the hallway as she realized she knew exactly where she was going even though she had never been there before in her life. This day was turning weirder and weirder by the moment. First her eyes and hair and then knowing exactly where to go to get to the Slytherin common room. She still stood stunned at what was happening when a wall slid open and Draco walked out and jumped as he saw her.

"Oh! Hermione? How, what, hmm. Did you do something with your hair?" He asked confused at finding her down here.

"I woke up and my hair, skin, and eyes had changed. Then I came looking for you and realized I knew exactly where to go to get to your common room even though I've ever been down here." She told him in a hurried breath.

"Well whatever's going on I'm sure everything will fine. Besides you got me and I got you." He told her with his Draco Malfoy smirk. She giggled and he said, "Think I'm funny do you? Well I'll let you get away with it this time. Come on lets go to my room." He said her taking her hand.

"Oh but Draco I don't know if that's such a good idea if I do that just yet. I mean everyone might decide to curse me. Not that that worries me because I would make everyone of those little pathetic worms die slowly for trying..." She stopped as she realized she was sounding murderous now. She slammed her hands to her mouth and shook her head, "I can't believe I just said that. I just don't know if this is something I should be going through. It just doesn't seem normal to be changing into a different person like this." She said to Draco as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know that what you are going through is anything but normal but listen if it will make you feel better we can go talk to Dumbledore and see what he has to say about it. Mind you that git will most likely think it has to do with Saint Potter." Draco told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah he always seems to worry about Potter like that and everyone else can just shove it when it comes to it. I mean if there is a problem it is oh Harry Potter this and oh that has to connect to Potter that way I swear someone should hit him a few times..." She said mumbling off.

"I think that the way you are acting if fine. You are acting like the Slytherin you are suppose to be. If things keep going like this you might even want to consider trying on the sorting hat again." He said to her trying to make her feel better, "I also find this new side of you highly attractive. It makes me feel like you are more like me and my friends, like a Slytherin."

She smiled at him and they walked up toward Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Some people looked at her and she could hear them whisper to there friends asking who she was and some knew who she was and would just point and talk behind there hands. Hermione marked each face in her mind of those who were talking about her badly for a later date when they would pay for what they had been saying. They finally reached the stone Gargoyle and started naming off different cadies to it knowing that it would open eventually. Finally it open as Hermione mutter Mars bar. Draco looked at her with a confused look and she told him it was a muggle sweet she used to eat behind her parents back. He chuckled at her as they went up the stairs to where the door stood leading to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked on the door as they waited to go in. Slowly the door opened and Dumbledore peaked out from behind it.

"Alas Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you two? Please come in." Dumbledore said walking in and sitting himself in the high chair behind his desk. The two of them sat don in the two seats sitting in front of his desk as he spoke again, "It seems as if something is troubling you Miss. Granger, do you mind me asking what it is."

"No, you see I woke up this morning and my eyes, hair and skin color had changed. My question for you I guess is that is it possible for a person to transform into someone else or better put, transform into a person they are suppose to be?" She asked in baited breath.

"In all my years only one other person had ever had this happen to them. He was a great wizard making top marks as you do yourself. May I ask a personal question Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked giving her a very penetrating stare.

"If it will help me at all yes you may." She told him as Draco took her hand in his making Dumbledore grow a bit tense. Hermione noticed the change in Dumbledore and just sat and looked at him. Then out of nowhere Hermione heard Dumbledore speak but he didn't open his mouth, 'This cannot be happening. She must be his daughter. All signs point that way and she even has his looks. I must ask her.'

"Ask me what professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right, sorry, who are your birth parents Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked now staring at Hermione very hard.

"Well I was told that Emma and Tom Granger were my birth parents." She said simply.

"Well to be sure we need to perform a charm to find out for sure. Dumbledore said but this made Draco's face contort in an evil possessive look, "Mr.Malfoy there is no need to worry for this charm will not harm her in the slightest bit. The only thing that could happen is she fall straight asleep after."

Malfoy nodded and looked toward Hermione who looked not at all worried and even a little happy about the whole thing, which made Draco feel better. Dumbledore stood up and took out his wand. He moved Hermione to the middle of the room and pointed it at her heart. He said, "Padre explortar."

**AN: Hoped you liked the chapter! What will happen next? Will Hermione really have the same parents she thought she had or will some new unexpected parents appear with the charm? Stay tuned for more yummy-ness!**


	5. Finding the Truth

**AN: Sorry that I have been so long with a new chappie but here is one just for you! R&R! If you do I will be very happy (again!)!**

**AN2: I really do love to hear from my reviewers and am very grateful for each and every one of them! Keep up the good work you guys you really are the reason for such great stories! Hope you like the revisions being made here! Coming up soon a new chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Finding the Truth**

Light filled the room as the spell worked on Hermione. Draco stood up and moved as a force came from her that urged him aside. Hermione then spit in two, one her body and the other a silver white mist that walked toward Dumbledore. Then with a flash of more light the misted Hermione turned into two new people one a man and the other a woman.

The woman spoke first, "I'm Eileen Murray. I'm her mother."

Then the man spoke as Dumbledore held his breath, "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm her father." As he finished his sentence the people turned back into mist Hermione and then the mist Hermione returned and combined back into real Hermione with a pop. She floated softly down to the ground where she stood there with her eyes open for about ten seconds then fainted into Draco's waiting arms.

"Take her straight to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomphery I will be down to see her shortly. Oh and Mr.Malfoy, what you saw today in this room is strictly between the three of us unless other wise told. You may leave." Dumbledore said in a shaky voice that was nothing like what Draco had ever heard before.

Draco picked her up and took her down the stairs to the infirmary and placed her on the nearest bed. He walked into Madam Pomphery's office and explained to her that Hermione had fainted and Dumbledore would be by shortly to have a word with her. She told Draco he could stay with Hermione because she knew better that and he would not leave even if he was told to.

In Draco's head things were such a mess. The top thing was who Hermione's parents really were. Draco had once heard of the Murray family and knew perfectly well that they were a pureblood family that was once close to his family. His father had mentioned that the Murray family and how they had been good friends before Draco was born. He told him about how Eileen had been killed in a raid done by the order of the phoenix. His father said it was such a horrid way to end such a pure and good bloodline and that if only their daughter were to have survived then Draco and her would have been married. That had to be Hermione's mum and Hermione was the girl his father was going to marry him to. Now Draco had a hunch on who Tom Riddle was because the name Riddle was only said once in his life and it had been when his father was having one of his Death Eater meeting and someone had called Voldemort Lord Riddle as a joke. That person was killed there on the spot with no questions asked.

Back in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore took out his bag of floo powder and through some into the fire. He yelled into it Grimauld Place and stuck his head in. He looked around for the one person he needed to speak to, Mad Eye Moody.

"Good day Albus. What is it you need today?" Moody asked as he squatted by the fire talking to Dumbledore's head.

"It is anything but a good day, I'm afraid that Voldemort's one and only daughter did indeed survive the attack that we did that fretful night when Eileen Murray was killed and Voldemort slipped by. She is now going through the same changes her father went through. It's Hermione Granger or as Voldemort might still call his daughter Alisha Eileen Riddle." Dumbledore explained and the look on Moody's face went from cheery to shock and horror.

"Are you sure about this Albus!" Moody growled.

"100 sure for I just preformed the charm to reveal her true birth parents and true enough it was them, Eileen and Tom Riddle. The worst thing is, is that the prophecy is indeed so far coming true, for her and Draco Malfoy are dating and probably falling into love as we speak. If this prophecy comes true Moody there is no saying what will happen." Dumbledore explained to Moody, "We must keep her from returning to Voldemort at all costs! If they get together then there will be no way of defeating them for even I am no match for the two of them pulling together and fighting against me and Harry." Dumbledore explained sounding very worried.

"I see," Moody said quietly then said, "Well she is in her last year there right? Well does she always stay at Hogwarts for the holidays?" he asked Dumbledore and he nodded, "Well there you go, you have a full year to keep her from completing the prophecy from happening. I know that just because her father is evil doesn't mean that she is evil," Moody said interrupting Dumbledore, "If she is going through all the changes she then she is and there nothing we can do to stop her. I remember her and I know she is good deep down and will make the right decisions when it comes down to it. You said it yourself that she is the brightest and most talented witch of her time so if she is what you said she is then she will make the right decision." Moody tried to improve Dumbledore's gloom a bit.

"Maybe, but you need to understand that when Tom Riddle went through his changes, like Hermione is now, he was drawn to the dark arts and wanted to do stuff he may not have wanted to do before then. This change is really a change inside as much as it is out. Now I understand that Tom was somewhat evil when his change happened but still not enough to do everything that he has. Hermione has always been on the good side and all and for me this is where I leave my hope, for both her parents were on the dark side so her family tree is not exactly much of a help." Dumbledore explained making Moody shake his head to let Dumbledore know he understood, "We must do anything and everything in our power to keep her from completing the prophecy for if it is completed then the world as we know it is in deep trouble. I'll speak with you later Moody. Oh and please lets keep this to ourselves until I talk tonight in our normal meeting." Dumbledore said and with a pop his head was gone from the fireplace.

Dumbledore walked down the stairs and into the infirmary to where Hermione was sitting up in bed with her eyes just now fluttering open. Draco was sitting by her bed and holding her hand as they waited for Dumbledore. Draco saw Dumbledore and watched his every move waiting for the explanation they had been waiting for all morning.

Dumbledore took a seat on the other side of Hermione and cleared his throat, "How are you feeling Miss. Granger?" He asked softly trying not to sound too worried of his findings.

"I'm doing very well just need that small rest. What did you find out Sir?" She asked jumping right on the subject.

"I would like you to understand that what I am about to tell you may upset you slightly..." Dumbledore said but was cut off by Hermione.

"What is it?" She snapped getting moody for having to go through all this for just a simple question of what was happening to her.

Dumbledore looked startled by her interruption but continued all the same, "Well your parents you are now living with are not your birth parents as you have thought for all your life. Your birth parents are Eileen Murray, the last descendent of the Murray family, and Tom Riddle." He said. "But now that we know you are her daughter that makes you the last one living with Murray blood in your veins."

Her face went from surprised to shock to horror quicker than Draco and Dumbledore had ever seen anywhere, "Are you sure? My father is THE Tom Riddle? The one who is..." She started but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Yes he is as we all know him as Voldemort. He married Eileen when he was 25 and she was but 18. They had you a year later and you were but a year old when your mother was killed and we thought you dead. Voldemort must have saved you from dieing and took you somewhere were no one would find you." Dumbledore told her. "It makes sense that he took you to the muggle world because that is where no one would ever think of looking for you. Knowing you were Voldemorts daughter would have meant an instant death wish upon you so he did what he thought he must and put you there."

"Oh." Was all that Hermione could manage to say because inside her mind she was shifting and processing through all this information.

"You see Hermione I am thinking that once your mother was killed and Voldemort fled with you he must have put you up for adoption right after and you were adopted by the Grangers. Now it all fits in with you being his daughter because Voldemort went through the same change as you, he was the boy that I mentioned earlier. I will say this that you are to remain in the same house for the rest of the year and that you are not allowed to leave school for the holidays or go on Hogsmeade trips unless it is with your parents or with a teacher." Dumbledore said as Hermione looked at him as if he were mad to even try and pull this and make her comply.

Hermione looked at Draco then back at Dumbledore with a look of pure hatred and revolt. Dumbledore had never seen this upon her face and it frighten him, for it reminded him far too much of Voldemort.

She said, "You can't stop me from leaving for the holidays, you have no right." her icy voice dripped of venom.

"I can and I will for soon if he doesn't already, Voldemort will find out about you and try and take you away and who knows what he might do to you if he does find you. Letting you go would be putting you in danger and I simply can not sit and be a dunderhead while you do that!" He yelled at her for the first time since he had met her.

"Well I will see about whether I go somewhere on MY holidays and as for Hogsmeade I could give a bloody damn whether I go or not! Just because Voldemort is my father doesn't mean anything to me!" Hermione yelled making Dumbledore shudder.

"I'm doing this all for your own good. It is also for the good of everyone else close to you. Now this is all I have to say on the matter! I'll see you two around." Dumbledore finished and left in a huff.

"Can you believe him!" Hermione exploded to Draco and he gave her a smile of amusement.

"Well I suppose you know how I always felt when he would go off about Potter, Weasley, and you. You have no idea how many times I have been told off by that ass." Draco answered, "I must say that I am very glad with the way that you handled the situation though. Like the true Slytherin you are."

"You know that there is something fishy about the way that he was acting. I mean he must know something more than he wants to share, I mean for him to try and forbid me of so much of my rights here in this school, its just weird is all. Well I will say this though, that if there is something that he is hiding it will come out and sooner or later." She replied.

'You have no idea' He thought to himself, and then replied, "Your right. Everything will always come out in the end." He told her knowing that she would be meeting Voldemort sooner than she knew. Dumbledore was so concerned but why was another question, perhaps one to ask Voldemort himself.

Hermione stayed in bed for another hour before she and Draco decided to go down to the Slytherin common room. This would be her first time going into the common and yet she was not nervous instead she felt rather excited like she was going home. In fact, since now she knew Voldemort was her real father it would be like going home for she too had Slytherin blood in her veins. They walked down the corridors getting stares as people would try and figure out who Hermione was, and then when they would realize who it was they would do a double take in surprise. She still got sneers but they meant nothing to her anymore for the people who sneered meant anything to her at all. Draco noticed this change and was shocked at first but then he realized that this new look at things reminded him of, well, of him.

They finally reached the common room entrance and he looked over at her, "Are you ready then Hermione?" He asked.

"I am, I really am not worried about coming here anymore. What ever they say is nothing to me and if they insult me they will pay. Not even Dumbledore can stop me from punishing those who deserve it." She said not bothering to try and stop herself from speaking so evilly now, "In fact I believe I have a visit with a certain Weasel coming soon." She concluded with an evil grin. Draco laughed and said the password to open the entrance to go in.


	6. Preparing for the Meeting

**AN: Well I promised a new chapter after I finished revising the first five chapters so here is the new and hopefully reviewer approved chapter six. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6: Preparing for the Meeting**

Hermione stood there in the doorway with Draco as the entire common room came to a halt and was completely silent. News always traveled fast in Hogwarts and this was no different. Sure Draco told no one but even the most innocent of first years could have over heard the conversation in the hospital wing.

Draco took her hand and walked her to the fireplace where there stood two black leather couches. Pansy was splayed out on one of them and Blaise sat with a girl making out on the other.

"Shove off Pansy." Draco said coldly. "We want to sit down."

"I will not shove off so your you and your new whore can sit here and make out like Blaise over there!" She yelled keeping her place.

Had Pansy been speaking to the old persona of Hermione this would have turned out differently but being as Hermione as people used to know her was fading, her response to this insult turn out to be quite the opposite. When she answered her voice was calm, collective, yet extremely icy to which frightened all who stood in the common room to the bone including Draco.

"_Whore_? On the contrary Parkingson, far from it." Hermione turned and went to walk away but wheeled around so quickly and had her wand out and pointed right in the center of Pansy's forehead, "How dare you speak to me let alone _insult _me!" This time as she spoke fear was spread to the core of those who heard her as her voice became fierce, "You have no idea who you are dealing with," And as she said this Hermione yelled, "_Termin Loqu!" _The spell hit Pansy forcefully and knocked her off the couch.

Pansy grabbed at her throat and tried to scream but was silent. "Now all of you know not to cross me." She told the shocked common room who was still completely silent and un-moved. Pansy had tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran up to her dorm.

"What kind of spell was that?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk to match.

"It's a silencing spell that leaves the victim with out a voice for 12 hours. No one can take the spell off but the caster before then." Hermione explained mater of fact-ley, "I found that spell in an advanced charms book. Nothing dark about it." She added as if defending herself.

"I wish I knew that spell years ago. She really could have used it long ago." Draco said as Blaise nodded in agreement as he took a break for air.

"I used it on Weasley once when I was studying for an exam and he wouldn't shut up. I was so mad at the time that it ended up lasting for three days! He got detention for a week for not being able to answer any questions in Transfigurations because she thought that Ron was just trying to be funny or something. Serves him right though!" She said crossing her arms over her chest with a lift in her chin and eyebrow.

"Couldn't agree more!" Draco said putting an arm around her.

The day progressed fast after Hermione got comfortable with her new surroundings. Soon everyone in the house got used to her as well and was treating her like one of their own but with more respect then one normally would receive. They gave her the respect that she had demanded on first greeting and in return she gave them a level of respect too.

It was obvious that Hermione and Draco were the ones in control of the common room in fact the whole house if you got right down to it.

Even though Hermione had changed she was still a bit of her old self deep down. Her old persona would whisper up every once in a while saying that she should not be doing this, that it was all wrong, but her new more powerful self pushed the thoughts away saying to herself that after years of being pushed around and not being in control that she deserved this. For instenese, at that moment she was thinking about the many ways to make Ron pay for what he did to her and yet thank him in a evil way for opening up her true self.

Draco leaned in and whispered to her, "_Hermione, are you there? Where did you go?_" She looked over to find him facing her, "You look like you are a million meters away! What's bothering you?" He asked her softly placing his hand on hers.

"I have a thought. I seem to think that there is some one who needs to be taught a lesson now that I and coming into my new found power." She said in a charismatic sort of voice as if she were about to play a game.

"I would have to say that I'm up for a little game." Draco said with a grin on his face knowing that a game to her would be pure fun for the both of them ands a few other Slytherins. After all this is Draco Malfoy not some goody goody, "What did you have in mind my dear?"

"I think we need to go Weasel hunting ." She simply stated and they both got up and headed for the entrance hall.

Unfortunalty for them Snape came up to them in a hurry as they finally got Ron in their sight.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger or shall I now address you in you given name?" Snape said bowing his head slightly in respect to the daughter of his master.

"You can call me Hermione for now." She quickly stated hoping that this would not take to long.

But of course this was one of those times when time was playing against her and kicked her in the ass. Ron, Harry, and Lavender turned and walked up the stairs not paying any attention to the girl standing at Draco's side as they didn't recognize her.

"Hermione I need to settle a few things before we can make you fully comfortable among your followers." Snape said curtly as the three started to walk to the dungeon.

They entered into Snape's office and took a seat, "As we now know who you truly are there are a few things that need to be asked and confirmed before things get on the path that was left for you when you returned to your full power. First off I need to know where your loyalty lies and to find this out I need to see your wand hands palm." Snape explained.

She extended her hand palm side up and saw something that never appeared there before. A mini dark mark was fully visible on it.

"I've never seen this before now." Hermione said confused by the appearance of the mark.

"It is the only way to find out if you are truly the Dark Lords' daughter and that you are truly loyal to the Dark Lords' ideas and ways. We do know you share his blood by the charm but this mark proves that all is in place for the Dark Mistress to come into power." Snape explained.

"So now what?" Draco asked Snape.

"Well now since we all know Dumbledore won't oblige to you being re-sorted or anything like that we need to just make a place for you with out him finding out. This would include residence in Slytherin House, a meeting with your father himself since he does not know that you are still alive and in fact here, then we also need you to take charge of the Slytherin's and get a new generation of Death-Eaters together so when you graduate this year you will have more followers." Snape went in to detail.

"Well she has already established control of the house today. Pansy finally proved useful for a change." Draco said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Asked Snape sounding amused, "Well I take it getting you a place to stay in the House won't be a problem now. The next biggest thing is to set up a meeting with you and the Dark Lord."

"How?" Hermione piped up," I mean just trying to get Dumbledore to let me off the grounds for holiday is not going to happen and he was extremely persistent that Father not find out about me."

"Well that is the hard part in all this, but with a bit of work and proper planning and it will be put together in an hour or less." Snape explained, "You two need to make sure you are back in my office in one hour and be prepared to face the Dark Lord. Mr. Malfoy you know what is expected. I will only set up the meeting and will only give as little information as to why we are meeting to make sure that Dumbledore does not find out about this." Snape said quickly.

" Well then we will return in an hour." Hermione replied,"And we will be ready to face my father." She assured Snape.

He nodded as they got up to leave. They went straight up to Draco's room where Draco explain the rules and regulations of being in the presence of Voldemort what to expect to see, hear, and most importantly what to say and NOT to say. He emphasize on this portion most because he knew that just because Hermione looked and acted different there was still mudblood Granger deep down inside that could burst forth at any time.

They sat for a while and talked to make time pass.

"So you think you can handle this then?" He ended the instruction.

"Yeah it is pretty much straight forward, don't speak unless spoken to no matter what, don't speak in any way negative about his ways or plans or self, and pretty much don't speak. But you know I still don't know about some of his ways." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked swiftly.

"Well its just that what if he brings in some innocent person and tells me to torture of kill them, I mean it is one thing to torture someone who has been a total bloody dick head to you but an innocent person?" Hermione responded.

"OK stop! This is what I mean about you speaking right now. You go from being all dark and murderess to oh I'm going to pick some daisies aditude that just won't work with him. Around me sure I can let it slip but the Dark Lord could kill you for it." Draco said in all seriousness, "I have an idea, If for some reason you find your self reverting back to the old Hermione think of Weasel-Be and what you plan on doing to make him pay."

Draco saw the flash in her eyes that only happened when truly dark thoughts occurred to a person, "Alright I can do that." She reapplied in an icy tone.

"Good because we got to go." He said standing up but stopped her in front of his door, "Now I know you've been through a lot in a little time and that you may feel confused and all about who you are but if you wouldn't mind I would like to be you boyfriend. We can move slow or what ever you want but I am starting to grow extremely attached to you."

She gave him the best smile that was filled with hope with that little bit of evil glint in it. "Oh are you serious? I mean of course I would love to be have you as my boyfriend!" She said pulling him violently into the most electrifying, erotic kiss they had ever had. They pulled away when they first made contact because it was a bit of a shock to feel the power that surged between them but then embraced it as they kiss once more.

"That was amazing" they said in unison. Hermione giggled and looked up into his deep gray eyes that had flakes of the most beautiful shade of blue.

"I think we should go now." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and started walking back to Snape's office. They knocked three times and the door opened on it's own. They stepped in still holding hands.

"You both will need to be in Death Eater Robes and masks until you approach the Dark Lord. You must then take off your mask when speaking to him." He explain to them both with little emotion in his voice. "Oh and Draco you will need to not be holding her hand until you receive permission from the Dark Lord to be in contact with his daughter." Snape shot out quickly.

"We are flooing there, I'll go first than Hermione follow my lead, Draco you last." With this said they tranfigured their clothing into long black silky, floaty robes and half covered skull masks.

Snape went first. Hermione looked over at Draco but before she walked into the green flame Draco caught her hand and pulled her in for another spine tinglying kiss.

**AN: So I know you all think Hermione is a skizo by now but hey thats not all the way true it's just that since she has lived for so long as Hermione and now this new part of her is maturing out of no where she is having trouble equaling it out. But don't worry she get better and soon she will be all powerful and mighty and know exactly who she is! Hope you liked the chapter! More to come! REVIEW!**


End file.
